


小狮子

by Zmeow2



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zmeow2/pseuds/Zmeow2
Summary: 全员狮子塑➕（基本看不出来的）废土都市背景（←性癖暴露习性（？）没有详细设定，大概就是“参考狮子”外加保留兽耳尾巴这种程度，bug很多逻辑不通，为了肉爽什么都做得出来主义者。喜井良缘，左右有意义。第一章是井良互攻。
Relationships: 喜井良缘, 奶茶三兄弟
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. first rut

“rairai～我回来咯～”

两人小窝今日十分反常——没有昏黄灯光下显得明朗的笑脸和“你回来啦”迎接他。

minato紧张了一瞬间，又立刻放松下来。

因为冲进鼻腔的并非食物的气味，而是，怎么说呢——

minato甩甩尾巴，咧出小虎牙的笑是小恶魔式的坏。

对于狮群的结构来说，过多的雄性存在是不可以的。

威胁首领的统治是一回事，长大了的小崽子们到了发情期，身边全是姐姐妹妹大姑大姨，怎么也不合适。

于是雄狮们会自觉在成年之前离开领地。

对这些小男孩们而言，唯一的目标就是在这个弱肉强食的世界上活下去——当然有直接去挑战其他首领的很强的家伙，但大部分还是三两结盟，等待长大。

minato和raira两个人目前就是其中那种凄惨的联盟关系。

不过，嘛，这种关系听上去疏远的很，实际上却会共同面对各种问题，一莲托生。

比如，眼前这样的问题。

解决发情期什么的。

minato走了过去。

在raira的床边跪了下来。

没记错的话是第一次发情期。

小家伙只穿着家常的T恤，光着的双腿紧紧夹着被子，面对墙壁缩成一小团。

大概是因为不知如何疏解情热的折磨，并没有意识到同伴归来。

minato两只手捧着脸歪歪头，盯着，或者不如说是近距离欣赏着。

床单上的水渍。

散发的热气。

急促的呼吸不时带出小小呻吟。

尖尖无力拍动的尾巴。

——被minato一把捉住。

敏感的小动物全身抖了一下，转过身来。

在看到是minato的瞬间，眼中的惊恐一下子就被漫起的水汽取代。

“minato...我好奇怪，难受...”

嗓子都烧哑了。

minato伸出手去贴贴脸颊。

还带着外出归来的冰凉。raira迷迷糊糊地，拿自己的两只小爪子覆上去抓住。

“喂，别当我是退热贴啊。”

手指探进口中翻搅，带满手的戒指磕到虎牙发出小小的金属声响。

合不上的嘴巴中吐出小小的含混的句子。

“抱歉...”

“今天没能...跟minato说欢迎回来...”

小恶魔愣了一下，晃动的翅膀和三角形尖尖的尾巴pon地一声消失了。

“真是的...欺负rairai这样的孩子一点意思都没有。”

minato抽回了玩耍的手指。

中指的戒指留在了raira齿间。

然后伴随着一声惊呼掉在了枕头上。

“嗯嗯，没事，没事，有没有好受一点？”

用另一只手拍拍脑袋又揉揉他毛茸茸的狮子耳朵安抚。

从口中抽出的那只手——引起raira惊叫的始作俑者——漂亮又灵活的手指正在身下作乱。

温柔，但是技巧十足。

初次发情的小动物可不懂得矜持和忍耐，跟随天性摆着腰，把脸埋进枕头去大口地喘息。

本能地咬住枕头。

“够快的耶，不过看在是第一次也不是不能原谅。”

minato举起自己沾满白色粘液的手，给还喘不匀气的孩子展示指缝间的拉丝。

小鹿眼中泪水迷茫，显然还没搞清楚状况。

于是下意识含住了送到嘴边的手指。还给了一个“我这样对不对”的眼神。

minato听到自己牙齿磨动的声音。

喉结滚动。

“raira真的很过分。”

声音比平时低沉得多。

把床上的人扒拉到平躺、翻身跨上去、唰地一声拉开裤链。

一气呵成得有点帅。

等到raira因为高潮而过载的的大脑开始磕磕巴巴地转动，眼中的minato已经把自己扒光，就着沾满的手指探到身后扩张着。

下身也在有意的磨蹭照顾下又一次苏醒。

“集中精力哦，接下来才是主课。”

一边说一边上下抬着腰，把raira的东西稍微含住一点又起身。

“rairai可别哭鼻子。”

真就咬一口raira的鼻子，沉下腰慢慢坐下去。

同时用嘴巴封住raira说不出是痛还是爽的惊呼。两个人的闷哼在交错的口腔中融化。

跟刚才比完全不同。

好舒服。

更不要说还有minato细细碎碎的呻吟轻哼，以及在昏暗中微微闪着汗水的起伏的身体。

说不清情热是被疏解还是高涨。

小动物是有本能的。

懵懂着，却自发地配合minato的摆动向上顶弄。

“嗯...很不错嘛。”

“rairai要学着自己来。”

天旋地转，伴着木板床不堪重负的嘎吱。

两个人差点翻下去，raira吓得一愣，动作也停下来。

“喂喂，rairai这样可不行，小心以后没有妹子愿意跟你喔。”

抬起腿蹭蹭发情期格外敏感的尾根。

立竿见影。

体内的东西一下子涨大一圈、顶到更深处，眼泪一下子被逼了出来。

raira也不好过。被绞痛到低喊出声，大口喘着气俯下身。

就算这样还是第一时间关心对方。

安抚般的细碎亲吻伴随着一句一句没事吧、痛吗、对不起、minato、minato有些慌乱地落在额角。

另一边泪眼朦胧，随口咬上面前滚动的喉结。

“没事，raira这样...才对。”

“痛才爽。”

就算这么说了，raira不愧是raira。

下身是按照minato的指点以带来疼痛的力道进行，同时，却用带着倒刺的舌尖轻柔地卷走minato脸上的泪痕。

这家伙要是组了自己的狮群，妹子们一定都迷死他。

这样出着神，却毫无征兆地被撞到那一点。

爽到尾巴尖都发抖。

快感逼出哭腔，喊了几声“rairai那里，刚才那里”，摸索到角度，才变成一声高过一声的直白叫床。

小绅士恨不能去捂住他的嘴巴。

但这无疑也是一种鼓励，助燃着发情期体内压不住的火。

终于连理智也烧掉。

舔舐变成吻和啃咬，跟随本能向下，在颈边锁骨肩胛留下一串凌乱不整的牙印。

手也探下去。与其说毫无章法，不如说不加控制地揉捏玩弄minato的命脉。

恰好，minato就是痛和快感某一处连接着，糟糕的家伙。

手臂缠上raira的脖子。

射在他手里的同时，在背上抓出血痕。

敌不过伴着高潮一波一波自发缠上去的内壁，小狮子也很快释放在里面。

人还伏在身上喘息，minato的里面却能感觉到又一次的硬挺和膨胀。

发情期，太可怕了。

能从喷在脸上粗重呼吸中闻到雄性费洛蒙的气味。

几乎勾起minato内心某处来自本能的臣服感。

但，与之反差，凑在耳边的声音却是低低的细细的，带着少年感。

“这次换minato来吧，我也想...让minato...”

因为害羞而拱进肩窝的小兽，当然看不到minato此刻复杂的眼神。

“你不要后悔哦。”

狮群中也不是所有男孩子都要离群。

上一代首领选中的几个孩子会留下，由其中的强者继承领地。

minato自己不算弱，被赶出来反而是因为前代首领还年轻，害怕强大的minato抢走自己的位置。

但是刚才，面对看上去瘦小又温柔的raira，minato却感受到本能的雌伏。

这孩子，会离群大概因为性格太好。

唉。

然而数分钟之后，minato盯着面前光裸的后背，感觉结论又动摇了。

窗帘缝里透进来宵禁警报的红光映在上面，随着肌肉和骨骼一波一波的起伏流动。

跟很没狮子样，小猫咪一般细细的呜咽一起，勾引着minato的兽性。

不是，就算是第一次发情。

minato仔细回忆了自己当时，以及自己碰到过和听说过的状况。

也没有这么厉害的。

扩张和进入都过于顺利，后面那里简直比女孩子还湿还软。几乎没有强迫和疼痛，甚至很快就开始主动迎合。

是没什么好后悔的。

意识到这一点的minato不再控制，带着一点坏心，毫无征兆地，开合的频率和幅度都更加狂乱。

身下的小男孩一下子“啊！minato！”这样可爱又不掩饰地叫出来，连带着里面也收缩起来。

让人更加想要欺负他。

伏下身紧紧贴上去。像真的野兽一般的姿势、体型差，完全压制的感觉给了年轻的雄狮身体层面之上的快感。

而对方是可以压倒自己的另一个同性这一点，更使这种感觉翻倍。

“怎么了minato，是不是哪里...嗯...”

感受到身后那一只状态的变化，把脸从臂弯里抬起来，转过头。

都说过眼睛过于诱人犯罪了。

“没什么，rairai很棒。”

“只不过minato想告诉你个秘密。”

逮住薄唇响亮地亲一口，然后贴近耳边吹着气音。

“rairai虽然纯情但是很有天赋哦。”

用牙齿轻轻扯扯他的耳环，又把整个脸埋进蓬松的发顶亲亲。

“嗯...minato舒服的话，就好...”

主动偏过头来，用兽耳蹭蹭上方人的下颌线和颈侧。

等等，minato有暴露过这里是自己的敏感带吗？

吐息一下子加重，几乎要绷不住。

感觉经验丰富的自己就要对天然认输了。

不过，果然玩一下还是比较有趣。

“怎么办，想咬脖子诶...”

下半身在施暴的人扯着小奶音，委委屈屈地撒着娇。

“可是，嗯...又没有，腺体...”

短短的几个词都被顶撞破碎。

“唔，我们小rairai原来还是有生理常识的呀？”

用尖尖的虎牙磨蹭着raira后颈的皮肤，有些含糊。

“当……唔嗯！”

猜都猜到是课堂上学的。minato可不想听优等生发言，一个发力，把不想听的话用停不下的嗯嗯啊啊堵了回去。

由着本能加快了速度。

由着本能，真的在释放的一刻啃了下去。

拇指抹去raira腮边的眼泪。

这时的泪水是因为体内突然被冲击到了的刺激、后颈的疼痛、还是高潮时过度的快感呢？

接下来好好试验研究一下吧。

第二天下午，raira才从minato的怀中醒来。

脸几乎是“砰”地一下就红了。

顶着浑身酸痛坐起身四处看看。

更加羞耻得恨不得钻回被窝里逃避。

两个人是卷着被子窝在raira床边的地毯上，而整个小房间，遭了贼一样的狼籍。

“rai—rai～～”

拖着奶甜的长音，整个人从背后抱上来。

“minato，昨天……”

“嗯，rairai的第一次发情期哦，恭喜恭喜，我们rairai是大孩子了。”

在脸颊啵一口，这次连耳朵都红透了。

minato笑起来。

其实逗他还是挺好玩的。嗯。

时间倒回到早上。

junki的手机如果有意识，现在一定在感谢上天自己的主人没有他首领的握力。

而junki本人盯着快要被攥到碎屏的手机，屏幕里是题头“老子的minato”的聊天界面。

昨天没有晚安。

凌晨发来三条消息。

“发情期有些麻烦(•́₃•̀)”

“麻烦今天拜托junki困帮minato请假♡”

然后是一张吐着舌头、整个人事后状态湿哒哒的大头自拍。

junki锁上屏幕，深吸一口气。

敲敲门。


	2. 二人世界...？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我果然搞不出3批...  
> 但是搞成年人做爱真爽！！（严格来说港妹还没成年就是了
> 
> 顺便一提，junki是还没有领地的流浪狮夫妇tomo和sho的头生子。

minato一边尽量回应着近乎虐待的亲吻，一边复盘刚刚过去的一分钟。

第一秒。推开门，连脸都还没看清就被吻住。

第二秒。握着门把的手被附上。

第三第四秒。糊里糊涂就被推回屋里。

第五秒。门锁咔哒落下。

第七秒。转了半个圈被摁到门上。

然后是长达五十三秒的深吻。

结束跟开始一样突然。minato张开的嘴巴里舌尖还没收回去。

咧一个招牌的虎牙笑，用口型比了一个“欢迎光临，junki”。

“junki”的口型很像嘟起嘴的亲亲哦。

结果就是直接被托到门口的杂物柜上坐着，后背撞上墙壁。

而且身前的人仍带着可怕的压迫紧贴上来。

哎呀哎呀，玩大了。

本来混住在一起，其实minato身上一直都沾着raira的气味。

说今天更浓烈一些大概也是错觉——洗过澡的minato跟平时一样香香的。

但junki却盯紧了他明明没有腺体可以标记的后颈啃咬，带着要留下气味的气势。

复述一遍，minato是痛和快感某一处连接着，糟糕的家伙。

疼痛反而让他兴奋。

双腿缠上junki的腰，暗示性地前后摆动磨蹭。

换来重重向前一顶。

感觉无论minato自己还是小柜子都要被撞散架了。杂物叮叮咣咣掉了一地。

耳朵警觉地抖一下，越过肩头去看地上的被子包。

还好没动静。

食指抵上junki的嘴唇，再用自己的嘴唇抵上手指。

“嘘——rairai酱还在睡觉呢，孩子他爸轻一点...唔！”

越过手指直接堵住嘴巴。

“那又如何。”

糟糕，连play都被无视了。

“minato吵醒他的话，就一起做嘛。”

“怎么样？”

与平时无异的大狗狗眼神和商量语气。

minato却感到了恐惧。

当然，也夹带兴奋。

从门口到minato的床留下一路散落的衣物和纠缠的吻，顺便撞歪了餐桌椅。

minato瞟眼看了看地上一动不动的被子包。

小家伙看来真的累了，睡得够死的。

分神的结果是屁股挨巴掌。

反射性的“疼”强行吞下。带着“我就说我做得到”的骄傲将人推倒在床边，然后骑上去。

不满下风的junki立刻坐起身，双臂使力，将甩着尾巴示威的家伙收进怀里。

一手向下滑去更放肆地揉着肉感的屁股，另一手扫过敏感的下颌，按着后颈，耳语。

“做得不错，那么就继续吧？”

本来minato是不在意三个人做的。

只是作为本来就非常擅长（？）叫床的类型，偶尔挑战无声play也不错。

但是这算什么啊，来之前跟人打了“把守护未成年舍友耳朵的minato玩到叫出声，就给你一千万”的赌吗？

几乎一开始手指就探进去。稍微活动开，便熟门熟路地摸到兴奋点，不留情地按下去。

minato咬住了自己的舌头才控制住声音。

这还只是同时攻击的几条战线之一而已。

已经硬挺的东西烫着他同样敏感的腿根，模拟着小幅度磨蹭。

嘴巴和另一只手也没闲着，从下颌到胸前再到隐隐约约的人鱼线，斑斑点点种了一路。

平时嫌弃前戏温吞小心。今天承受了大概连骚话也说不完整这种程度的刺激，却无法肆意发泄。

甚至因为怕一张嘴就要叫出来，连让人慢一点轻一点都说不出。

minato第一次知道除了发情期那种甩不掉的情况，快感也可以因为过载而变成折磨。

换上真家伙进入也比平时早得多。

本来因为昨天晚上刚搞过，倒也不成问题。

抽出的手指却不像平时去扣到腰上，而是顺着臀缝向上，划过尾根，捋着整条尾巴过去，玩弄起毛茸茸的尾巴尖。

minato被激得全身过了个激灵，已经站起的前面跟着跳动，弹在junki漂亮的腹肌上。

而junki错误的，或者说故意的，把这当做一种被忽略的抗议。

意识到了却并没有上手去安抚，而是直接捏着minato的尾巴尖去骚弄，扫过熟知的敏感处、戳进顶端的小孔。

尾巴的中段拼命甩动挣扎却挣脱不了，反而像是极乐的表示。

“minato自己跟自己玩得这么开心，有点不甘心呢。”

说着无赖的话，在身体里面对准了兴奋点猛攻。

minato不得不用两只手死死堵住嘴，才避免自己的呻吟漏出来。

而两手被占用造成缺少支撑，不好掌握平衡而摆动的身体又牵动到进出的角度。

要命的连锁下minato很快坚持不住。

连他自己都没想到的是，因为脱力跪不稳，身体沉下去，还在收缩的后面吃进去更多。

太深了。

喉咙深处发出拉长的细小泣音。

整个人瘫进怀里，好久喘不匀气。

对方却并不怜悯，甚至抬手给已经被眼泪、汗水和口水糊得乱七八糟的脸又添上几道。

“比平时稀了很多啊，昨晚做到不行为止了？”

junki很少说这种话。要是平时minato一定恨不得回上十句，现在却只想锤他。

可惜再高的战斗力这时候也只是小粉拳而已。

被“家暴”的那位倒是笑起来，歪头亲亲磕在肩窝里的脑袋，附在耳边的语气像哄孩子。

“好了好了，乖，惩罚游戏倒此为止。”

给大型猫科动物顺顺头毛又拍拍背。

“是不是欺负minato有些过头了？”

摇摇头，又点点头。

发尾扫得junki痒痒的。

“抱歉抱歉，但是minato也能懂吧？这种占有欲。”

稍微停顿了一会，幅度小很多地点一下头。

“minato原谅junki了吗？”

这次终于哼出微不可闻的“嗯”。

junki笑了，扳过他的下巴亲一下嘴角。

“那么——”

向上顶顶示意还没有解决。同时尾巴讨好地圈上大腿。

打这种combo，很过分耶。

至少普通模式的junki还是全世界最最温柔贴心的。

minato的调皮君毛绒娃娃垫在腰下。

意识到抓紧床单的手，轻轻拍两下让人松开，然后手指插进指缝，十指相扣。

送上自己的肩膀代替被小虎牙紧咬的下唇。

结束的时候抽出来射在minato的小腹上。

交换一个吻，对视，同步笑出来。

同步看向地上翻了个身的小朋友。

嘘——

minato闹着懒得动，于是两个人又赖在床上腻歪了一会儿。

然后挤在小浴缸里老老实实泡了个老夫老妻澡、再然后去研究了一下raira到底睡得有多死、最后在门口还额外附送了一轮亲吻和蹭抱，以气味代替标记宣誓主权。

等终于黏糊够，minato想做的就只有继续睡觉。

钻回地上的被子窝，像小孩抱泰迪熊那样把raira圈进怀里，戏精上身抬头望天花板。

“啊，rairai我们私奔吧？junki暴君好可怕。”

raira：“zzzzzz”


End file.
